


Dear Society, This Is Your Fault

by bloodrosepetals



Series: Fairy Tales Do Not Exist [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, demon character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/bloodrosepetals
Summary: In a world like ours, there's endless hate, and because of that many people these days wear physical human looking masks to conceal the truth. Sena Goldberg is a victim of that, who had been living a perfectly normal life as a female, but something stumbles in her way of living that perfect and that something is, someone,  named Elliot Lockwood who catches her eye on a school day, and immediately started changing her life. Or.. should I say, his life?





	1. Prologue

They wanted to change the present. The present that the globe in front of them had shown. Frowns, plastered across the males lips as they had their fists clenched and their teeth gritted but made sure they looked calm, eyes focusing on the disastrous scene.

Heavy breathing, blood, a lot of blood. Unshed tears, messily cut hair with some parts of the hair being way longer than the rest. It was sprawled over the ground as their chest met the ground, pushing their arms up against the ground in attempt to catch their body. "Don't run, baby. Don't run. What are you scared of?" a voice spoke, grabbing the teen on the ground by their hair and turning their head to meet wicked, blue eyes full of humor. "Why are you running, baby?" she whispered. The teen quivered and struggled against the grip of her. They threw their arms and managed to kick her far enough to get up clumsily and start sprinting with all their might through the forest only to get out, on to normal pavement seeing the street with loud honking snapping them back to reality.

buzz buzz

Sena, don't run, why are you running?

Sena's mind whirred as their eyes looked at the screen, starting to run again, tears streaming down. They sprinted, lungs screaming for air, cars wailing at her with people opening their window to scream at Sena who watch where she's going. All their voices, rang in Sena's head and they clamped their hands over their ears, stopping to lean against the wall and shut their eyes. 

It was too much. 

Sena's eyes drifted to the bridge that was maybe 5 minutes away. Everything will be okay then, right?

Their feet started weakly to the bridge, making it more than 5 minutes due to the numbness in their legs from running so much, and for so long. Sena's phone was no longer in her pocket, god knows where it went. They dragged their feet and soon they were there, though the soon seemed like an enternity. Sena placed their arms on the railing of the bridge and heard more voices.

What is she doing?

Is she going to jump?

What is that girl doing?

Oh no. That poor thing, what is making her come to such a conclusion?

Please Live.

Sena's head snapped to the person who the thought belonged to. They didn't realize she had already been on the side of the railing that faced the river beneath them. But what Sena didn't realize, was when their hands let go, and only did when the innocent eyes of the begging voice, eyes widened and their mouth opened, but Sena didn't hear anything.

And soon everything went black.

And the globe became clear. 

"Does it have to be like this?" a voice came.

Silence.

Footsteps, more like thumps came from the corridor and a blond male with a blank expression walked in to the room. "Yo, where did you hide the whiskey again!? You know I don't drink coffee without it!" he asked, loudly, unaware of the atmosphere before he trudged in. The gazes met him, and then the people in the room exchanged looks.

"You."

The blond instantly knew, maybe walking in, wasn't the smartest idea.


	2. I Let The Bullets Fly, Oh Let Them Rain

When Elliot was called to the main floor in the castle he resided in, he did not expect to see an entire crowd before him, glaring at him and shaking their heads bitterly, holding them down in shame, and averting their glances away from him. What was this all about? He didn't understand, but knew this wasn't going to be anything good. The door behind him clicked uncomfortably as he made his way across the carpet in the middle, to meet his fathers glance. "Elliot." a deep voice called, his father's voice, a sickening look spread across his features as he stared at Elliot. He shifted uncomfortably under everyones stare, and exhaled. "You're banished." the walls seemed to come crumbling down on him, and his head snapped up towards his father, widened eyes and his mouth was agape. Whywhywhywhywhywhy??????

"What!? Why!?" Elliot screamed, confusion twisting in his features as he stared at his father. A man who had been dressed in his usual royal robe, a blue robe with fire imprinted on it in white, a fuzzy white colored trim around it, with a crown that wasn't the usual gold- oh no, but it was black, with darkened gems on it. Elliot panicked, and he felt like somehow he was betrayed, or set up, as if it were all a joke. "What had I done!?" Elliot yelled, and started throwing a tantrum. He stopped instantly as whispers around him seemed to start choking him. As if an invisible hand had been placed around his neck, it was cold and chain like feeling, as it slowly tightened around his neck with every breath he had taken in. His hands started shaking and he covered his ears. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, facing the crowd, who had stared at him in shock, fear, and shame. People were ashamed to have him as a prince, of course they were, who wouldn't? Elliot wasn't the best man to be suited such a noble life, such luxury, he didn't deserve it, but what had he done to deserve banishment, and as a public embarrassment? Did his father no longer love him? What had he done?

"Come." his father merely replied, as he started down the stairs and gripped his sons wrist, who simply forced out his fathers grip.

"Don't fucking touch me, where are you going to take me, without a single explanation!?"

"Elliot! First of all, shut it, and second of all follow me! I am NOT going to discuss this in the public."

His father led him to the "Glass Room" how they called it, it was a dark, enclosed area with light star like objects on the walls though, it was a mystery what it was as the room had been like that not on purpose, the wallpaper had been black, the little white specks? No one knew where it came from, but in the middle was a globe, a small magic sphere that only elders were allowed to touch. It was said that upon touching it, bad things will happen- of course, only a rumor. Elliot glanced back at his father, before he was shoved harshly towards the sphere and he gasped. Closing his eyes and putting up his arms to protect himself from the possible glass wounds as he tumbled towards it. Though, he felt no pressure, nothing he had hit against. Slowly he had opened his eyes, and lowered his arms to see he was in a white room. He turned around, again to see his father right behind him. Quietly his father walked over to the confused teen who was staring at his father with confusion. "This is the human world, but you're not actually here." his father explained. Elliot turned away and his eyes fell upon the creature who lay in the bed lifelessly. Pale skin, tubes attached her arms that let up to a machine which made soft beeping sounds, a mask over their face, chest slowly rising and lowering. He stepped closer to examine the creature in the bed. He would call the human, a girl, but something in his chest made him fight against that, he looked at their ginger hair, half of it was long and half of it was messily cut, with black circles under her eyes and evidentially dried up tears from crying. He stared at the body, that lay lifelessly. 

The door opened and his attention snapped towards the door as a man entered with a woman, both wearing white coats and they walked over to the white bed, that the body lay in. "So, no one came?" the man asked. The woman exhaled a loud and heavy breath as she clutched the clipboard to her chest, heaviness evident in her from the sad news. She did not reply, instead the doctor simply nodded. "Well we can't really keep her here, like this, alone can we? Who will pay for her?" the man asked the female who was at loss of words.

"I'm not sure.. I called her parents and all.. But they just didn't seem to be available." she replied bitterly. Elliot's chest twisted upon hearing the conversation, his attention kept darting from the man, to the woman and the human who lay in bed with no hope. He could feel, the lack of will to survive, to keep going, and somehow, for some reason it tore his heart to shreds. 

"This human. Is your mission." his father spoke, capturing his son's attention, who stared at him confused. "You have to prevent this, make this human live on, and not end up like this, then you can return and-"

"Why this human?" Elliot asked, his voice harsh. A sigh left his father's lips. "Did the white blissful little angels or whatever the fuck mess up again?" Elliot's sarcasm made his father only exhale a very long, sad but not surprised breath. 

"Elliot-"

"No father. We  **always** fix this shit. And now me? Why me!?" he yelled. "What the fuck did I d-"

"Elliot stop it! Get your act together, if I tell you why this human, why them of all people, it will ruin all of this, you have to figure yourself out why, and if you fail, you will never be allowed back and you will loose all of your powers. I will explain all of this when you finish, I promise." 

And with that, blackness had come over Elliot.

"Sena! Are you almost ready!?" a voice echoed throughout the house, as the ginger haired girl sit on her her with a brush in her hand, dabbing it in to her eye shadow palette and painting it on her eyelid, holding with her other hand a mirror in front of her face. Her hair, meanwhile was in a very loose, messy bun to avoid getting makeup on her hair while she got ready. She heard footsteps, before her rooms door was swung open to reveal her mother, her own ginger hair tied up in to a falling apart ponytail as she glanced at Sena who simply smiled.

"I'll be down in a couple minutes." she eased, and with that the door clicked shut. She narrowed her eyes to put on eyeliner, making sure to wing it, followed with her mascara and other makeup she had to put on in order to be beautiful, dabbing a few green spots here and there to conceal her uneven skin only to add more skin color makeup to side her insecurities. With that she clicked her mirror shut and hopped off her bed to run up to her little desk with a mirror and examined her makeup before grinning at herself and getting up. Her room was colored in a light cream color that hinted more orange, with some soft fluffy flooring easing her away from needing to wear warm socks in the winter and any other cold times of the year. She exhaled a heavy breath and muttered a few little words of encouragement to herself, though, it didn't occur to her why it was necessary to mutter to herself  _you're beautiful, you're amazing, you got this, you're female and are doing well._ That seemed a little funny, right? She thought so so, regardless she tossed on a pair of tights with a black ruffle skirt making sure to wear safety shorts underneath, with a white tee and tossed on her favorite baseball gray sweater, hopping down the stairs as soon as she let her hair down to fall over her shoulders. She passed her washroom when going to the stairs, stopping momentarily to look in her reflection. Something stirred, and shook her head and put on a smile, hopping down the stairs.  _Odd._ She walked over to the table as her mother set a plate of pancakes on the table. 

Grabbing the keys she headed out, waving to her mother goodbye as she hopped in to her car, starting it with a little huff of from the car. She exhaled, fixing her mirror, her fingers twitching upon seeing her reflection.  _Everything is fine._ She put her lever on reverse before backing out and starting towards Lauren, her best friend's house.  _Everythingisfineeverythingisfineeverythingisfineeverythingisfineeverythingisfine._

"Hey Sena?" the ginger haired girl jumped up in her seat, meeting her friends brown eyes, who held worry in them. Then she finally heard honking and instantly shook her head, focusing back on the road and continuing to go, pressing on the gas. "Is everything okay Sena?" Lauren asked. She swallowed hard. She knew what was wrong, of course the ginger haired girl knew what was so  _wrong_ but she couldn't no, she wouldn't say it, no one would ever know, no one. Her grip on the wheel tightened and made a soft rubbery sound and she felt a sudden arm on her shoulder. "Sena?"  _everything.is.fine.everything.is.fine._

"Yeah, sorry I'm just a little fazed over today, first day as juniors, you know?" Sena smiled cheerfully, hiding the truth behind her cheerful smile. She shifted against the seat uncomfortably, she felt like her chest was too tight, like she was being squeezed on the outside, almost choking, she hated lying. Lying wasn't her, smiles and cheerful laughter followed by jokes and little screams, fun, that was her, not this, none of this was  _her,_ but again, what really was?

She parked the car fairly good distance away from the school, and hopped out of the car with Lauren, both of them grabbing their bags out of the back seat and tossing it over their backs, both giving each other defeated looks, school really does suck. They intertwined their arms and exchanging smiles they started towards the school, instantly being greeted by their big group of friends that offered many welcoming hugs. "So anything happened over the summer break?" Sena asked cheerfully.

"Oh hell yaaaa! Check this out!" Kai shouted and shot his arm, holding up Alex's hand too, the poor brunette was blushing as his hand was being held up without anything notice beforehand. Gasps escaped the group and small little squeaks from the girls, who jumped up happily and started clapping like crazy seals.

"Awe! Congratulations!"

"Woah woah, it's just a promise ring! Geez we're only like 16, who am I to get engage this early?" Kai asked, chuckling heartily. Kai and Alex were childhood friends, they've known each other since preschool and were always close, maybe a little to close to be considered friends or let alone "straight", hence no one was really surprised the day they showed up to school holding hands, with Alex having bright red cheeks as Kai had a cigarette in his mouth and a big smirk spread across his cheeks. Typical of them. Kai was before an addict to smoking, but somehow, throughout all of his friends failing, Alex was able to at least get him to switch to vape and have very low amount of nicotine and be satisfied. No one ever understood how Alex managed it but regardless everyone secretly wrote the brunette love letters in his locker after Kai came to school with a vape with a promise he was going to cut down on cigarettes. Anyway, the two had been together for almost 3 years, coming up in November. Though surprisingly the two were accepted pretty well in the school as gay, maybe it was because the only that really changed when they came out to be couple was the making out in the hallways, the flirting in public and basically only their label from "single" to "taken", as everyone already kind of just knew about their feelings they were both dodging since middle school or so. Also it might have been from Kai's big popularity, meanwhile Alex was more of the art nerd who would be curled up in a chair drawing something with intense concentration while Kai had sat in the chair beside him with his head in his arms on the desk, sleeping. Truly they were a power couple and everyone kind of just  _knew_ they were one. ~~(I wrote this little paragraph for Mino bc he needed some fluffy gay shit without anyone dying or crying)~~

"Anyway have you guys heard of the new transfer student?" Lauren asked, glancing around the group to only receive blank stares and questioning glances. She clapped her hands together. "Ohhh my godd! Okay! So there's a new transfer student, whose this mysterious hot guy, and the thing is no one knows where he's from, and he acts strange, he has no parents or background on him let alone he has the most fake last name, ever! It's even hotter to know what his name is.." she cleared her throat, setting up the mood for the big moment. "Elliot, hot am I right!?" she shrieked, her eyes sparkling as she was already gone in to lala land to hear everyone in the group snickering and teasing her about her little obsession over a boy she's yet to meet. Whilst in her little daydream, Sena had sneaked up to grab Lauren's vape out of her bag, before she had turned it on and brought it to her lips to take a hit. She breathed out a big cloud in to the air, as it slowly faded and dispersed in the wind. 

"Sena, why are you still single? I mean... All the girls here have actually you know-" Quinn started.

"Hey! Don't go for my best friend like that!" Kai scowled, glaring at Quinn. The blond instantly glanced over at Kai mouthing him to calm down and that he didn't mean it like that, nonetheless, Kai was gritting his teeth and growling as if he were ready to pounce the male. "It's like you don't remember why she's single!" Kai hissed and rolled his eyes, kicking the air.

"I mean, no one has really caught my interest, maybe this Elliot dude will catch my attention." Sena nudged Lauren who instantly hissed like a wild cat in response and grabbed the vape out of her friends hands.

"I call debs!" she yelled, bringing the vape to her lips to take a hit and blow it in Sena's face, before the two started laughing. Lauren wrapped her arm around Sena and pulled her closer. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't ever cheat on you my love," she teased, making both of them chuckle along with everyone in the group.

"Anyway, I'll be back." Sena had departed from the group, starting towards the end of the school no one hangs out around, before she threw her bag down and slumped over against the wall to exhale a deep breath. She reached for her bag, unzipping it and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and scarcely looking for a lighter, she was startled to lean back against the wall defeated when she saw a lighter in front of her, she jumped and met forest green eyes, a plain expression plastered on the males lips. She took the lighter, quietly lighting and handing back the lighter, exhaling the nicotine from her lips and sighing softly. "Thanks." she appreciated the sudden aid for her need to grab a cigarette to use nicotine as a way to relieve of stress. 

"Sheesh, I help you out and you don't even bother asking if I want one?" he asked, sounding hurt. 

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think about that." Sena giggled nervously before she pulled out a cigarette and handed it to the blond male who happily took it and lighted his own cigarette on fire. He leaned his head against the wall and exhaled. Sena chuckled in response to his reaction. "So are you the new transfer student? Hiding behind the school on the first day?" Sena asked, looking at him suspiciously. Elliot glanced at her, opening eyes from his current relax state against the wall, and sighed, letting out a bit of smoke leave his lips, as he rested hi hand with the cigarette between his fingers against his thigh. 

"Yeah, not much of a social person, I'm Elliot by the way, and you are?" he asked, faking as if he didn't see the ID card back at the hospital, and pretending that he didn't see her, well, basically dead. 

"I'm Sena, so where are you from?" she asked, and the blond chuckled.

"Already heard the rumors?" he asked, putting the cigarette to his lips.

"Perhaps."

He exhaled a puff of smoke from his lips, and glanced up at the sky, squinting slightly. "You know the saying 'the less you know the better you sleep'? Well that's what I can tell you." he answered, and exhaled peacefully against the wall. "But I can tell you, where I'm from is so much cooler, sometimes it can be shitty though, like real bad. Which is why I'm here." he added, letting out a yawn symbolizing his tiredness. Sena nodded to herself silently, and brought the cigarette to her lips, sucking in and exhaling. "You doing okay?" Elliot asked, not exactly thinking how intrusive the question sounded. She snapped her head at him, furrowing her eyebrows, growing even more suspicious of the rumors. 

"Yes. Of course, why?" he asked. Elliot bit on his tongue, he had talked to much, but he shrugged. 

"The fact you needed a cigarette told me maybe something is bothering you." Elliot played it off cool, then pulling out his blue piece of paper, and glanced at Sena who was staring up at the sky, seeming to be caught in her own world. Elliot watched her silently. "Could you help me out maybe? Getting to my classes?" he asked, poking the paper at her arm. Sena smiled and happily took the paper, and her smile instantly dropped with a look of disbelief washing over her, and her gaze snapped up towards him, blinking at him blankly. He panicked slightly and stole the paper from her hands to examine it, searching for something that was wrong with it. "Is something wrong with it? I thought they give me a pretty good schedule, taking into consideration I'm a student who randomly popped up." he asked, glancing at Sena. She hummed and shook her head, swatting the paper back to glance over it again, and shook her head.

"No way, you literally have a schedule identical to mine." she huffed, somehow not sounding too happy. 

"Is something wrong with that?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"I'll get assigned to help you, which I mean, is cool.. But it's always me, all the new students have an identical schedule to mine, so it's a little annoying, you know?" she explained, meeting his gaze. The corner of his lips lifted lightly, as he brought the cigarette to his lips to take another whiff, exhaling it slowly and then swatted his schedule back and shoved it in his bag before leaning against the wall happily. He exhaled the smoke from his lips, a little spark escaping his lips and he instantly clicked his tongue, snapping his head over to Sena, only to have a rush of relief wash over him as she seemed to be asleep. She looked a lot more peaceful napping the way she was, then when he saw her the first time- pale and dead. It sent shivers down his spine. Even then- she wasn't dead but in a coma, it terrified him how a girl like that in his eyes, was able to become what he saw, and no one come to aid her and cry with her? He couldn't imagine what happened, but he was here to give it his all. 

"Do you mind if I join you for lunch and all? I think I've taken a liking to you." wow way to go Elliot for sounding human. Sena cracked open one eye and glanced over at him only to start laughing heartily.

"A likening to me? How old is that expression anyway, and yeah for sure. Do you want my number? I think you're pretty cool." she asked. Elliot blinked at her confused. 

"Your number..?" he asked, scratching his head, and Sena looked at him weirdly.

"Do you not know what a phone is!?" she yelled, in response Elliot simply stared. Clearly, humans were weird as fuck, was what Elliot concluded, whilst Sena concluded Elliot was from some deserted island away from all living beings, which wasn't exactly too incorrect.


	3. The Sun Goes Down, The Tides Are Low

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhaleexaleinhaleexale_

Sena's thoughts were racing, her breathing uneven, she raised her head up towards the mirror she was standing in front of. She stared in her reflection, repeating the same words,  _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale..._ She was  _fine_ and everything was going to be okay. She let out a choke breath, and then turned on the water in the sink, the shhhhh sound of the water somehow distracting her from her previous thoughts, as she reached her hand to press on the container of soap, soaping her hands before putting them under the lukewarm water. She turned off the water and placed her hands under the blast machine to dry her hands, making her shirt press tightly against her stomach. 

"Sena?" a male voice made her jump, and her attention turned the blond boy who stood outside the girls washroom, glancing at her confused, as she awkwardly had her hands pressed together in the position she was drying them in. She shook her hands, shaking off the last bit of water before pulling down her sleeves abruptly and walking out of the washroom. Elliot grabbed her wrist, making her wince and turn around to rip her wrist out of his hold. "What exactly are you trying to hide so desperately?" Elliot whispered, his voice more gentle than Sena expected it to be. She hesitated to reply before he grabbed her wrist again, causing a small cry of pain to erupt from her, and he tucked the sleeve up, turning her arm so that both can see the bright red scars on her creamy skin. She ripped her wrist away from him against and tucked the sleeve back down forcefully, glaring at him. 

"Elliot, stay in your lane." she hissed, and turned away from him to strut back to class, not daring to look back.

No Elliot wasn't going to let her just walk off without explaining anything, he wasn't going to step away from finding out why he saw the cuts, why she glared at him when he offered to listen. But perhaps, that was the only way for now, he could already tell that he was being too intrusive. He knew her for what, a few days and already demanding answers from her. He shook his head and exhaled, humans are weird. Fire appeared around his hands, he noticed it only when a girl in front of him gasped and stared at with him widen eyes. He glanced down and saw the flame around his tightened fists and closed his eyes and took a couple deep breathes, before the flame extinguished and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Turning his heel to head back to class, hoping the girl who saw what she did would think she was just imagining things and was too tired. When he arrived in the class, he saw the ginger haired girl already sitting in her seat with friends, cheeks rosy as she was laughing heartily. His stomach turned,  _damn, humans are a truly work of art_. He sat down in his seat next to one a kid named Kai who was apparently one of Sena's close friends off the pure inspection of how close they were when they were near each other. Kai was working away at the assignment they were given, his brows furrowed, biting on his pen, frustrated. "Kai?" Elliot asked, as he sat down next to the boy, making the raven haired boy startled, as green eyes met his. "Do you want help with that?" the blond asked, offering the other a forced smile, he really couldn't do the smile thing. Kai chuckled, as he focused his attention back to the assignment,

"Nah! This is easy! I got this, thank though, newbie you should worry about yourself." Kai chuckled as she turned his attention back to the assignment at hand, and momentarily he heard Kai whisper, "fuck this shit." 

_A really messed up piece of art._

* * *

 

Elliot had sat beside the ginger haired girl who was leaning against the back of the school, just like always when she needed to have a smoke. "I knew you'd be here." Elliot offered, letting out a sigh of comfort as he sat down. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and offered her a lighter, knowing already she forgot one. She groaned, leaning in towards the little flame, inhaling the nicotine and letting out a loud exhale with the smoke leaving her lips. 

"Thanks." she muttered insincerely, but he knew she was tired. 

"Why do you always come out here, the most abandoned place of the school instead of with your friends?" he asked. There was silence, and she met his confused glance, with a blank expression.

"Well, I'll say this," she started, averting her gaze towards the sky, starting at it intently as he watched her, silently. "Half truth and half lie, my friends wanted me to stop smoking because it was becoming really bad for me, and because I need to be 'cool' like everyone, after all I'm the most popular girl in the school." she answered, sucking in the cigarette, breathing out the smoke and closing her eyes. Elliot watched her for a second, also averting his gaze towards the blue sky, he could make out a few shapes that were in the sky to soften the mood, but he felt like this was almost her asking him to ask further.

"Which is the lie?" he asked, and she shrugged and chuckled, not opening her eyes as she took anther inhale of the nicotine.

"Guess you'll never know." she opened her eyes to meet his forest green eyes with her hazel ones. She then got up and threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it to let the fire out, and also perhaps she didn't intend to set the school on fire- not today, at least. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, fixing it, before she started towards the doors to go back in. Elliot stuck the cigarette between his lips before he jumped up to grab her wrist and tug her back behind the wall, pulling her close to him. 

"What is going on inside your head, I can't read you at all and its pissing me off." he whispered and she smiled, before she started laughing heartily and lightly brushed off his grip on her, narrowing her eyes as she did so, then raising them up towards his glance, to smile at him mysteriously. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Elliot." that had been the first time she used his name while smiling, when she wasn't about to slap him with one of her thick books that she manages to finish within a day. She strutted back to her group of friends, and she grabbed her friend's vape again, taking a hit and happily exhaling it before her friend started yelling about 'how many times she told her not to do it', but she did it anyway, followed by 'why don't you get your own'.. Pretty much, Sena wasn't the only who was fucked up in that group. Sena wrapped her arms around Lauren and leaned her head on her shoulder as Lauren continued to talk. "--the reason I don't have my own vape is because I spend all my money making sure you are all eating, drinking water and not cold, you know this." Sena rolled her eyes, laughing afterwards as all her friends in the circle, exhaled dramatically. Sena was the mom in the group who would always take in a friend for a night or week if they needed to get away, always buying them a lunch when they showed up to school on the verge of passing out, and skipping class to take one of her friends to the nurses office. But the mystery was, somehow she always knew, no one had ever asked her, she would look at someone in the eye and asked a question so detailed it was as if the thoughts the person was thinking were said out loud. Most people she had asked were simply convinced they voiced their thoughts as their state was that horrid, hence no one questioned it. 

Elliot on the other hand stared at her back as she walked off to her join her friends, laughing like she had no weights on her shoulders or knives in her back, unsure what the words she said meant. He clicked his tongue and exhaled in annoyance before turned away and pressed his back against the wall and slid down, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to exhale the last bit he had sucked in. He shook his head, his eyes turning red for a moment, he shut them momentarily after, leaning his head back slowly and exhales. He let the cigarette fall into his palm, and set it on fire, the cigarette turning into ashes that he blew from his hand.  _Humans are weird, they are very strange._ The thought passed his mind. He was unsure what to do next with someone who was so mysterious, so locked up, so untouchable, and he was suppose to help her? How? He growled and messed up his hair from annoyance, shaking his head miserably before he stumbled upwards and kicked his bag aggressively. He exhaled a very shaky long breath, "I can do this. I can do this." he hissed at himself, and grabbed his bag and tossed it on his shoulder, starting towards the group who welcomed him with warm smiles. 

"Hey Elliot! Whats up?" Kai threw his hand over Elliot's shirt with a bright smile, and Elliot scoffed in reply, but didn't budge out of his hold. That was a moment when something appeared on Kai's features, but he didn't say anything, it was unreadable but it was a moment of epiphany that crossed his face. Kai squeezed his shoulder, and hugged him closer but didn't say anything about it. On the other hand Elliot was staring down, not daring to meet the eyes of the other. A smile instantly returned to Kai's lips, "guys how about a drink tonight? I'll pay!" he offered, his face traveling to ruffle Elliot's hair, receiving a side glare from the blond.

"Who asked you to do that!?" Elliot hissed and his own hands went instantly to fixing his hair, grumbling to himself. In response to Elliot's grumbles everyone started laughing heartily, a blush dusting his pale cheeks. A blissful moment that between that big group, might have been one of the few that will ever pass amongst the group, where everyone was panting and laughing, not giggling or chuckling but from the full stomach, guts starting to hurt and throat feeling like it was closing up. The moment that felt like it glistened with endless hope and happiness...but sometimes the world and feelings can be deceiving, and maybe that as a sign when Elliot's and Sena's eyes interlocked for a brief moment, and something passed in Elliot's eyes. 

"Sena will you come?" Lauren's hand on her shoulder made her jolt out of her trance, she blinked a couple time before glancing at Lauren, who looked at curiously. Sena smiled and started giggling.

"Would I ever miss out on something like that?" Sena replied, throwing her arm around Lauren's shoulder as well, and leaned her head on the Lauren's shoulder, pressing up to her in a somewhat hug.

* * *

 

Needless to say, the party was wild, but not like the word wild, more like  _ **WILD**_ type of look. There had been dozens of alcohol beverages, many red cups had been spattered here and there, laughter rang in their air almost as loud as the music that was blaring from the speakers everyone had been to drunk to find. But Elliot, being the only non-human, had a very high alcohol tolerance, therefore.. By the time everyone was wasted, puking in the toilet and on the floor and fainting, he had still been only slightly drunk. The group of friends was chilling on the couch, it was "their" couch as first off they were popular and second, it was in Kai's house. The two gay boys were cuddled up and very  _too much information_ making out with touching that no one really needed that night. Whilst the two gays were a hot mess with each other ~~(or rather I say wet mess ;) sorry im done lolol)~~ The other part of the pack was grabbing more alcohol or fucking in one of the spare rooms where people weren't already fucking. Sena and Elliot? The poor duo were stuck on the couch, still slightly sober. Why was Sen sober? Good question, she had been drinking for so long that her alcohol tolerance was higher than usual people and also she was late to get alcohol in the line up. And Elliot, already obvious why..

An exhale escaped Sena's eyes as she boredly switched through the channels, not finding anything fun to watch, or at least to numb the boredness in her mind. The party part of the party was already, over, mostly everyone was just depressed now or fast asleep or, fucking. Whichever it was, Sena and Elliot were  _bored._ Elliot growled and took the remote and tossed it across the room, and groaned. "If you can't find anything then let it be." Elliot hissed, annoyed. Sena hissed herself and threw her head back.

"Then let's do something else!" Sena exclaimed. Elliot turned his head towards her, and raised an eyebrow. Sena met his curious glance, before getting up before he moved towards her. "I'm grabbing more alcohol for this." she started towards the kitchen where their little bar was, Elliot had followed her seconds after. He couldn't have agreed more. Sena took out the key to more alcohol she had that Kai entrusted her beforehand in case her current situation happened, since he already knew her high alcohol tolerance, though it wasn't unconquerable. Sena opened the freezer that was outside, the kitchen had a lead out to the backyard. She took out the few bottles in the freezer, with Elliot's help and trudged the bottles through the drunken people in to the basement. They were met with moans from the basement and Sena hissed, and suddenly dropped the bottles on Elliot who managed to handle them all, ans she stomped downstairs to yell at the couple to get their shit together and go home. 

In minutes they were gone, and Elliot walked down the stairs see Sena changing the sheets the couch cushions were in. A chuckle escaped his lips, which had caught the red headed girl off guard, as she met his eyes.  _He never chuckles._

"Why the sheets change? I don't recall offering anything that-"

Sena simply pointed towards the discarded sheets on the floor behind the couch. "Smell them yourself if you  _really_ don't understand the obvious." Sena snarled, and the blond had taken her word for it and helped her change the sheets, and tossed the dirty ones in the laundry basket that was downstairs. "All done!" Sena jumped on the couch, opening bottles and starting to chug one down. Elliot momentarily joined her, grabbing one himself and drowned the alcohol down. In minutes the bottles they had all brought were empty as the two were already making out, as Elliot hinted at earlier for something that was "less boring". 

"I don't understand you." Elliot mumbled, trailing kisses down her neck. Sena pressed her hips against his and her hands were fisted in his hair. "You.. you're lying to yourself." Elliot burped, making Sena scrunch her nose from the smell for when he spoke he looked at her in the eyes. Sena glanced at him, her eyes glazed over from the alcohol and her put her hands on his cheeks, the two staring at each other for a moment, the sexual tension disappearing. 

"You're not human, are you?" she stared at him, and he started laughing, subconsciously without thinking leaning into her touch. "I can't read your mind like I do with everyone else." she confessed, brushing his cheek, his eyes were already closed. Both of their chests felt warm, but neither were sure if it was the alcohol or something real. Probably the alcohol.

"And you're not----"

* * *

 

Pain. Thats what both woke up to the next morning when they awoke on the couch. Sena had woken up on the couch, and Elliot? The poor guy woke up on the floor, both with pounding headaches. Sena instantly started laughing upon seeing the male's crazy bed head and from the fact how he was on the floor at least not on the second couch that was in the room, for which they also changed covers for. "How did you even get on the floor-ouch." Sena hissed, as the pounding continued, but yet simply managed to get up and start up the stairs. 

"First of all shut up!' Elliot yelled, only to make the pounding in his head harder and louder as if his head was screaming  _BE QUIET CUNT!_

In which of course, he obliged. The two crawled up the stairs, towards the bathroom to find the pain killers in behind the mirror, and drowning the pills with a cup of water that Elliot supplied them both while Sena was scrambling to find the pills. She rinsed her face with cold water, flinching slightly from the uncomfortable feeling of the coldness against her hot skin. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, glancing at him, with furrowed eyebrows and a pained expression. Elliot pushed her aside as he also started to rinse his face with the icy water, flinching back to hiss from the coldness. He wasn't someone who liked the cold in the first place. 

Upon her question, memories flooded back. He shook his head, recovering from the cold water he just washed his face with and met Sena's expression. "Nope, you don't either?" he lied.

"No." she hadn't been lying. 

But there was one singular thing that was pestering Elliot, he couldn't remember what he asked her in return to when she held his face and stated he's not human, and can't read his mind like other people, what had he asked? Had she agreed? His head started to sting even more with the effort of attempting to recall the memory, but somehow that memory felt really important, something that would help him. What could he have asked? He glanced at her, staring at her without his realization how creepy he looked with running water, ands still cupped in front of him as he stared at her. Sena shifted uncomfortably against his gaze and averted her own, reaching to turn off the water and push him out of her way to leave the washroom. 

"I need to make breakfast for all of us."

What had he asked her back then?


End file.
